


Lessons In Solo Dungeon Crawling

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Inflation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mimic, Other, Tentacles, Teratophilia, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 1Prompt: Mimic - Inflation | Tentacles | Ass WorshipForle was an elf of talent. He could handle himself. He didn't need a party to do a measly dungeon crawl. That would just mean more people he would have to share his potential riches with. Finally reaching the deepest levels of the legendary dungeon, he finds everything he could have dreamed of, as well as something he never could have dreamed up.





	Lessons In Solo Dungeon Crawling

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first prompt for Kinktober 2019! I look forward to this year's challenge; I'm already having a load of fun with it, and I hope all of my dear readers enjoy these bite sized monster smut stories~
> 
> This year we're starting off with a bang. A good old D&D classic: mimics and cocky (hah) elves!
> 
> If you like my stories, consider donating and buying me a [Ko-Fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/thegoblinwitch)! I appreciate every little bit of support and it helps me to be able to put out more original content during these seasonal 'challenge/prompt' times of year so I have have more time to focus on my content~
> 
> Now that my unabashed plug is over with! On with our spicy story to read in the dark...

Forle crept through the quiet of the crypt. The dungeon thus far had proven as treacherous as whispers and rumours had warned. If he could be the one to elude the seemingly infinite monsters and traps though, he could possibly come out a king. Then, it would all be worth it.

The very same rumours had teased of riches, hidden away in the deepest depths of the lowest levels. 

A smarter elf would have paid the money for a party to accompany and assist him. But Forle was not the smartest elf. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He was, in fact, smart enough. It was more so that he was too greedy. Why risk having to share his spoils? 

Either he succeeded and came out with infinite riches, or died trying. It wasn’t a bad deal, quite honestly. He’d lived a full life, afterall. This was the time for all or nothing.

A set of large double doors came into view as he finally made his way to the edge of the musty crypt. His ears perked with excitement. This was it! The final level! 

Checking for traps with practiced finesse, he was surprised to find… none. 

The final room and not a single one in his path? He shrugged it away. ‘Probably because they don’t expect anyone to even make it this far.’ He mentally reasoned to himself. 

That seemed logical. Few adventurers had ever even seen the crypts after all. 

Pushing the massive doors open, Forle marvelled at the sight before him. Mountains of gold piled high around the room, littered with various gems and priceless artifacts. 

A laugh bubbled out of his chest as he ran slender fingers over the shimmering pieces. 

In the back of the room, something… strangely out of place caught his attention amongst the glittering piles. 

An ornate chest, with fine engravings along the borders sat in the middle of an especially large pile. Decorative, golden clawed feet peeked out amongst the coins. It was magnificent, and Forle could only imagine what such a beautiful chest was built to contain. 

His curiosity piqued, he made his way through the room, having to clamber over some of the treasure to reach the chest. 

Gently, his slid a hand across the laquered wood, reveling in the smoothness. It was of such fine build that one could hardly see the years of neglect it had withstood, deep within the dungeon’s depths. 

A thumb slid over the intricate inlays, tracing the patterns as he marveled at the craftsmanship. 

His hand froze though, when he felt movement under his hand, a quiet rumble rising from the chest. 

Panic set in as his mind processed what was happened. 

“Oh God. OH GOD, It’s a Mimic!” 

Forle moved to pull his hand away as quickly as he could, only to have his movement halted. 

The large chest creaked open, a rumbling growl emitting from it as a long winding tentacle slipped around his wrist and forearm. It was warm, and wet and he couldn’t contain a shudder at the tingling sensation as it gripped him, keeping him from moving. 

His gaze slipped to the maw presenting itself to him as the chest opened, massive teeth lining the edges of the chest’s borders. 

He felt his hand get tugged back down by the slithering appendage, another slipping out to join it, wrapping further up his arm. 

As his hand pressed against the wood again, another rumble erupted from the mimic’s maw. 

“Holy shit… are you… you’re… you’re purring? Is it… Is it that you like that?” 

The mimic’s only response was to continue the noise, slipping it’s appendages against the elf’s arm, wrapping around the limb and refusing to let go. 

Forle’s heart began to race in his chest. Okay, yeah. He could handle this. 

Slipping his fingers across the wood grain, he cautiously reached his other hand towards the partially open maw. Trembling fingers slid against the wet heat, just within dangerous teeth, touching around experimentally. 

He was rewarded with a groaning sigh as more of the nebulous appendages slid from the creature’s maw, moving to entwine themselves around Forle’s body. 

He felt one slide under the cloth of of his trousers, pulling a gasp from his lips. 

The sound seemed to encourage the creature, for as soon as the sound left him, the warm appendage slid to his cock, wrapping around it and tugging softly until he was fully hard. 

Forle couldn’t hide the tiny, desperate pants escaping him as he rut into the warm, wet feeling. Tingly shocks ebbed through his skin everywhere the creature touched him, seeming to set his nerves on fire.

Just when his knees began to shake, and he was clutching onto the chest for dear life, his orgasm teasing the edges of his vision, the creature pulled away. 

A wine wormed its way from his throat until he felt the appendages returning, tugging at his trousers, removing them completely until his lower half was fully exposed. 

Once he was, he felt them wind around his limbs, pulling him closer and positioning him until he found himself without much choice but to carefully straddle the mimic’s gaping maw. 

A mixture of fear and excitement fluttered in his stomach. 

Suddenly, an overwhelming warmth prodded at his puckered hole, as the creature’s tongue slid along the curve of his ass. He shuddered into the sensation, pressing against the feeling as the creature began to savor every inch of his rear. 

One of the appendages slid to his anus and began to prod more forcefully at the puckered entrance, begging for entry. Before he could object, he felt it slide within the tight ring, his mouth hanging open in shock as the creature worked him open, taking it’s time to loosen him. It riggled and gave shallow thrusts until it’s own lubricant seemed to fill him, finally slipping in and out of him with ease. 

He only had a few moments of relief until another appendage slid to join the first, rutting within him to stuff him full all over again. 

A moan rose in his chest as the appendages began to fuck him with vigor, all the while the massive tongue lapped at his groin and ass. 

Large teeth pricked at his thighs, scraping against his skin just hard enough to send shivers up his spine. 

"O-oh! Fuck!" strangled cries tumbled from his lips as he leaned forward, gripping onto as much of the creature as he could for support. More appendages slid from the gaping maw, slimy and warm as the amorphous tentacles wound around him, supporting his torso and holding him in place. 

Satisfied groans erupted from the mimic as another tentacle shoved into him, pulling a whine from his throat. He felt the warmth inside him pressing deeper, further than before. Filling him up so much more completely than he ever had been filled before. 

Forle glanced down, taking in the form of his distended stomach. He could vaguely see the motion of the appendages pressing deep into him, pressing against the taut skin of his lower abdomen. 

He was being fucked so deeply, so full, and he could see and feel every urgent thrust. 

The sight, as well as the gloriously full feeling in his abdomen, had his cock straining, already weeping and dripping desperately. He could barely see the tip of his cock over the swell of his stomach by now, and the realization sent pleasure straight to his groin. 

"I'm… I'm so close…" 

His words barely came out as a choked gasp, mostly to himself as pleasure built up within him, though they seemed to register for the creature. 

He felt one of the tentacles deep within him deliberately thrust against his prostate, stars suddenly dancing in his eyes as he gasped for air. 

The mimic's amorphous appendages slid within him, increasing their pace and pressing into him with a punishing harshness. Desperate pleas and cries tumbled from his lips, the pleasurable coil in his belly tightening almost painfully. 

All at once, he felt a rush of heat inside him, his stomach filling and extending in a rush. He watched in awe as his stomach distended even more, hiding his straining cock from his vision, giving him the appearance of a taut, impregnated belly. 

The feeling inside him continued, finally tipping him over the edge. A strangled howl escaped him as him came harder than he had in his entire life. Bursts of thick white cum coated the inside of the mimic's maw, which it greedily lapped at with it's elongated tongue. 

Forle's body quaked as the last of his orgasm dribbled from him, his dick twitching ever so slightly as the mimic's tongue slid over him languidly. His head fell back as he found himself completely helpless to the feeling of his orgasm. In that moment, nothing else existed but the euphoria that left him slipping in and out of his own body.

He felt the appendages slip from his abused hole, leaving him gaping as fluid leaked steadily from his orifice. Milky, viscous fluid began to run down his inner thighs, dripping steadily down his legs, coating both the mimic and the floor below them. 

His distended stomach only emptied some, still visibly round from his copulation. 

The remaining tentacles gently shifted his tired body until he was removed from the creature's maw, laying him tenderly in the pile of cool treasure nearby. 

Forle took a moment to catch his breath, watching the creature retreat into its relaxed state, appearing as just an ornate chest again. 

Once he was able to move again, he gathered his clothes, shimmying into them and putting them on as best as he could. His trousers were uncomfortably tight, due to his distended stomach, but he was able to manage well enough if he did some adjustments. 

He was about to retreat, when he felt a familiar, warm appendage curl around his arm. 

The hair in the back of his neck stood on end as he froze, turning to face the creature. 

His momentary terror turned to shock, when the mimic used one of the tentacles to grab some of the Artifacts from the nearby pile, slipping them into Forle's pack. The rumbling purr erupted from the creature as it slowly pulled away, hiding away again in the trunk-like form. 

A smirk slid onto the elf's lips. 

Slender fingers outstretched as he slid a hand over the rumbling chest's lid. 

"Don't you worry… I'm definitely going to be back."

A satisfied purr resonated through his hand. 

Finally turning away, Forle began his trek back to the surface, his pack heavier than when he arrived. His hand slid to his firm, bulging tummy, his dick already twitching at the memory. 

He made a mental note to sell his treasure quickly, so he could invest in better gear. After all, he had to come back quickly for his real discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, remember to leave kudos and comments!  
They are much appreciated by us writers on this wonderful site, and they are my very lifeblood!  
Even when I am unable to respond to each one, I do in fact read and cherish them all~


End file.
